


Distance Is Overrated

by SwanQueenEverAfter



Series: Between The Pages [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:04:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueenEverAfter/pseuds/SwanQueenEverAfter
Summary: Set between ‘The Heart Is A Lonely Hunter’ and 'True North’.Having killed for the first time since becoming a mother, Regina is keeping Emma at arms length. Confused by her behaviour, Emma is nevertheless determined to do her job as Deputy and find out the truth behind Graham’s death.





	Distance Is Overrated

**Storybrooke. Graveyard.**  
_(Mourners have gathered to pay their last respects to Graham, the town sheriff. Rain falls as Mary Margaret gives the eulogy beside the grave.)_  
**Mary Margaret: **“Sheriff Graham was a kind, brave man. Even though clearly fighting his own demons, Graham served the people of this town with compassion and respect. We will all miss you dearly and hope that wherever you are, you have finally found peace.”  
_(Mary Margaret lays a rose upon the casket and steps aside. With a nod from Mayor Mills, the pallbearers begin lowering the casket into the ground as the other mourners slowly disperse. From across the way, Emma Swan watches Regina give Henry a gentle squeeze of his shoulder. Locking eyes momentarily, Deputy Swan and Mayor Mills stare at one another silently before Regina turns and walks away, with an arm around her son.)_

**Mills House. Night.**  
(Pulling up outside the Mayor’s mansion, Emma stares up at the well-lit building before exiting her car and walking down the long path towards the door. Determined to talk with Regina, Emma is about to press the doorbell when her phone rings. Frowning slightly when she sees the name calling her, Emma steps back from the porch and answers.)  
**Emma: **“Regina, I was just-”  
**Regina: **“What are you doing here, Deputy?”  
**Emma: **_(Caught off guard by Regina’s use of her title:)_ “I-I just wanted to talk. Do you think maybe I could-”  
**Regina: **“I think I’ve made my position perfectly clear, Miss Swan. Now, if you’d like to discuss anything work related, it can surely wait until morning.”  
**Emma: **“Seriously? _(Walking away from the house to look up at a brightly lit window, at which Regina is standing:)_ You’re still pissed at me? Regina, I was only doing my job.”  
**Regina:** “And as Graham’s friend, I told you that ordering an autopsy would be going against his wishes, his religion.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah and I respect that. Which is why I ordered the blood tests rather than a full autopsy. I thought you of all people would want me to do my job properly?”  
**Regina: **“Graham’s family has a history of heart trouble. You saw as much from Dr. Whale’s report.”  
**Emma:** “His _preliminary_ report. If Graham really had a heart attack then the blood tests will confirm that. I’m only doing what any sheriff worth a damn would do._ (There is a long silence:) _Regina?”  
**Regina: **“You’re not sheriff yet, _Deputy_.”  
_(Before Emma can reply, Regina hangs up the phone and turns off the hallway light. Her jaw agape, Emma stares up at the Mayor’s silhouette before turning on her heel and walking away.)_

**Storybrooke. Granny’s Diner. **  
_(Seated in a quiet corner of the diner, Emma wears a scowl on her face while watching Regina, who is reading the newspaper at her own table by the window. Averting her gaze briefly when Regina lowers the paper to speak with Ruby, Emma watches their interaction closely. Finding herself slightly annoyed by the friendly conversation, Emma is slow to react when, laughing, Ruby makes eye contact and starts moving towards her table.)_  
**Ruby:** “Drink, Emma?”  
**Emma:** “Oh, well I’m supposed to be-”  
**Ruby:** “Working. I know._ (Glances back at Regina:) _Did you two have a fight?”  
**Emma: **_(Scoffs:)_ “Where have you been?”  
**Ruby: **_(Rolls her eyes:)_ “You know what I mean. A 'fight’ fight?”  
**Emma: **“What are you talking about?”  
**Ruby:** “Emma, come on. I _know_ about you two.”  
**Emma:**_(Slightly panicked:) _“You do?”  
**Ruby: **“Hey, it’s okay. I can keep a secret.”  
**Emma: **“But how did you-”  
**Ruby: **_(Shrugs:) _“When you’re in my line of work, you learn to read the signs. Plus you two were totally flirting with each other that day you spilled your cocoa over yourself. So, what was it, couldn’t decide who would be the little spoon?”  
**Emma:** _(Smirks, despite herself:)_ “She’s angry with me for doing my job.”  
**Ruby:** (Knowingly:) “Ah.”  
**Emma:** “What?”  
**Ruby: **“Nothing. Just that Regina doesn’t really like change. For better or worse, Graham would usually listen to her advice on police matters.”  
**Emma: **“Yeah and he grew to resent her for it. Trust me, things will work better if the sheriff’s office doesn’t have to run everything by the Mayor.”  
**Ruby:** “Hm, maybe. I just wouldn’t expect Regina to come around to your way of thinking just yet._ (Catching the look on Emma’s face:) _But don’t give up. _(Points discreetly towards the counter:) _When Regina first started coming here, she would only ever sit in one spot. It took me a long time to convince her that the table by the window was better. _(Winks:)_Cocoa with cinnamon, right?”  
_(Emma nods and Ruby goes to fetch her order. Resuming her one-sided staring contest with Regina, Emma jumps when Ruby quickly returns and places her cocoa on the table before her.)_  
**Ruby:** “By the way, with Regina, giving her space is not the way to go. Never stop trying. It may take awhile, but I get the feeling she’s worth the effort.”  
_(Walking away, Ruby notices a small smile cross Emma’s lips before taking a sip of her cocoa.)_

**Mayor’s Office. **  
(Regina sits working behind her desk when her phone rings. After the third ring, she sighs and glances over. Upon seeing Emma’s name displayed, Regina reaches for the phone and picks it up. Smiling to herself, Regina allows the phone to ring three more times before finally answering.)  
**Regina:** “Yes, Miss Swan?”  
**Emma: **“Regina, hey. How’s it going?”  
**Regina: **“I’m fine, thank you. Yourself?”  
**Emma: **“Yeah I’m… I’m pretty good.”  
**Regina: **_(After an awkward silence:)_ “Was there something you needed?”  
**Emma: **“Oh. Er, yeah. I just wanted to check and see how things were going and whether you wanted to join me for lunch? I kinda skipped breakfast.”  
**Regina: **“I see._ (Pause:) _Missing meals isn’t advisable, Miss Swan. Especially with a high pressure job like yours.”  
**Emma: **“Yeah, I know. I guess I just wanted to make a start on the files here. Graham’s filing system was pretty antiquated, so I’ve been entering old cases onto the computer.”  
**Regina:** “Fascinating.”  
**Emma: **_(Ignoring the tone in Regina’s voice, brightly:)_ “Yeah and I’ve made a lot of progress too. Wanna see?”  
**Regina:** “That won’t be necessary Miss-_ (Regina receives a text message and opens it to see a photo of Emma’s desk piled high with case files:) _I’m impressed.”  
**Emma:** “Mmhmm, but now the lack of food is really starting to get to me and I thought you might like to-”  
**Regina: **“I’m sorry, Miss Swan, I can’t. You’re not the only one with things piled high on her desk.”  
**Emma: **“Really? That doesn’t sound like you, Madam Mayor. _(As Emma speaks, Regina looks down at her own desk which is clear save for one already completed document:)_Tell you what, why don’t I pick us up something from Granny’s and bring it over to your office?”  
**Regina:** “No, really my-”  
**Emma: **_(Cutting in:)_ “Regina. Why won’t you talk to me? What happened with Graham… It wasn’t our fault._ (Silence:) _We did nothing wrong._ (Again, silence:) _Look, the whole point of pretending to be at each other’s throats was to get Graham off our backs and now that he’s gone… I just feel like you’re blaming me for some reason.”  
**Regina:** _(Quickly:)_ “I’m not.”  
**Emma:** “Okay. Well that’s something I guess. So why don’t you let me come over and we can have lunch together? _(Silence:) _I…”  
**Regina: **“Yes, Miss Swan?”  
**Emma:** _(Sighs:) _“I miss you.”  
**Regina: **_(Smiling at this:) _“I miss you too, Emma.”  
**Emma: **“So I can come over?”  
**Regina:**_ (A long pause:) _“I’ll have a kale salad.”  
**Emma: **_(Laughs:)_ “With extra fries, right?”  
_(Emma hangs up and grabs her keys, smiling. Just as she’s about to leave, she bumps into Henry who has appeared beside her.)_  
**Henry: **_(Smiling impishly:) _“I could go for some fries.”  
_(At that moment, Emma receives a text. Looking at her phone, she sees a photo of Regina bent seductively over her desk. Letting out a whimper, Emma reluctantly looks up from her phone over to Henry who is now waiting for her expectantly.)_

**Storybrooke General Hospital.**  
_(Emma stands talking with Dr. Whale when Regina enters the room.)_  
**Regina: **“I thought I might find you here.”  
**Emma: **“Yeah, Whale called me. _(To Whale:)_ You called Regina?”  
**Regina: **_(Cutting in:) _“Of course he did. I was Graham’s emergency contact.”  
**Emma: **“Of course you were.”  
**Dr. Whale:** “Would you ladies like a minute alone?”  
**Regina:** “No, that won’t be necessary. God knows Miss Swan can’t handle being alone with me.”  
**Emma: **“Hey, I told you why I couldn’t come to your office-”  
**Dr. Whale: **_(Clearing his throat:) _“Ladies! I do have patients to see.”  
**Regina:** “Fine. Where’s Graham’s test results?”  
**Dr. Whale: **“Well…”  
**Emma: **“I’ve got them. Dr. Whale and I were just discussing what I should be looking for when I open them.”  
**Regina: **_(To Whale:) _“You haven’t read them?”  
**Emma:** “I requested the results be for my eyes only.”  
**Regina:**_ (Icily:) _“I see.”  
**Emma:**_(To Whale:) _“If I have any questions-”  
**Dr. Whale: **“You have my number. Now, if you’ll excuse me.”  
_(Dr. Whale leaves.)_  
**Emma: **_(Awkwardly:) _“So… do you want to open them together or-”  
**Regina: **“No, thank you. I wouldn’t want to get in the way of you doing your job.”  
**Emma: **_(When Regina turns to leave:)_ “Regina. I’m sorry about yesterday. I was coming to see you and then-”  
**Regina:** “Henry was there. Yes, you mentioned that. It’s funny, he used to sneak out of school and visit me for lunch. I guess now I know where I stand.”  
**Emma: **“Regina…”**  
Regina: **_(Walking away:)_ “I’ll expect your finished report on my desk by tonight, Deputy.”

**Sheriff’s Office.**  
_(Entering her office, Emma tosses the test results on her desk before taking a seat behind it. Ripping open the seal, Emma pulls out the pages from the file and begins to read. A short time later, brow furrowed, Emma reaches for the phone and begins to dial.)_  
**Emma: **“Hello, Dr. Whale? It’s Emma. Do you have time to answer a few questions for me? Great.”  
****

**Mayor’s Office.**  
_(The case file lands on the desk in front of Regina.)_  
**Emma: **“There it is.”  
**Regina:** “And you’re ready for me to see it. _(Cautiously:) _Are you sure?”  
**Emma: **“It’s all there in black and white. Whale confirmed it, talked me through all the science.”  
**Regina: **_(Stands, turning to face the window:)_ “And the verdict?”  
**Emma: **“Natural causes. As predicted.”  
**Regina: **_(Lets out a sigh of relief:) _“Really?”

**Emma: **_(As Regina turns to face her, shrugs:)_ “Underlying genetic heart condition. Nothing that could’ve been done to save him.”  
**Regina:** "I see.”  
**Emma:** “I hope… _(Breathes:) _I hope the same can’t be said for us?”  
**Regina: **_(Considers her:) _“I’d like to think so.”  
_(Looks down for a moment a small smile on her lips.)_  
**Emma:** “I _am_ sorry about standing you up before.”  
**Regina:** “Oh, that’s… that’s all right.”  
**Emma:** “Which is why the case file isn’t the only thing I brought.”  
**Regina: **“Oh?”  
**Emma:**_ (Motions toward the file:)_ “I brought you lunch, too.”  
_(Giving Emma a confused smile, Regina looks down and opens the file cover. Watching her closely, Emma sees a fire ignite behind the older woman’s eyes.)_  
**Regina: **_(Her mouth suddenly dry:) _“Have… have I ever mentioned how adorable I find you in that hat?”  
**Emma:** _(Smirks, moving closer:) _“No.”  
**Regina:** “Or…or how that jacket brings out the colour of your eyes?”  
**Emma: **_(Stands before her:)_ “I think I’d remember that.”  
**Regina: **“Hm. _(Looking down once more:) _Well, Miss Swan, I don’t know how much nutritional value these have…_ (Reaching down:) _But they’re very much appreciated.” _(Regina holds up a pair of black panties, now dangling from her finger.)_  
**Emma: **“You’re welcome.”  
**Regina:** _(Letting the underwear slip from her finger back onto the desk:) _“You know, I had considered skipping lunch.”  
**Emma:** “Oh, but you can’t do that.”  
**Regina:** “I know. Especially now that I find myself much hungrier than I’ve been in a long time.”  
**Emma: **_(Knowingly:) _“Ravenous.”  
_(Closing the distance between them, Regina kisses Emma fervently, as the Deputy pulls her in closer. Suddenly their hands are everywhere, Emma pinning Regina’s arms to her sides by her jacket as she trails kisses down the mayor’s body. Shrugging her arms free and perching herself on the edge of her desk, Regina pulls her shirt over her head in one motion while Emma sinks to her knees. Laying kisses on her the mayor’s stomach, Emma’s hands frantically push Regina’s skirt up around her hips, placing a kiss between the brunette’s thighs before ripping the mayor’s panties from her body.)_  
**Regina:** _(Her head thrown back:)_ “Oh god.”  
_(Tossing Emma’s beanie aside, Regina runs her hands through the blonde’s hair. Before Emma’s tongue has a chance to delve deeper however, Regina pulls her to her feet so that they are kissing once more. Unbuckling the Deputy’s jeans, Regina slides her hand inside to confirm both Emma’s lack of underwear and her undeniable arousal.)_  
**Regina: **“My god, Emma, you’re so-”  
**Emma: **“I know.”  
(Growling low in her throat, Regina grabs Emma by the hips and spins her around, pushing her back onto the desk and pulling the jeans down and off the blonde woman’s legs. Reaching back momentarily to unzip her skirt, Regina allows it to pool at the floor. Stepping out of it, Regina begins to crawl between Emma’s widely spread legs. Allowing herself a quick taste, Regina’s moans mingle with Emma’s. Moving further up the body beneath her, Regina growls in frustration at the sight of Emma’s turtleneck. Grabbing the letter opener on her desk, Emma has barely a moment to register it before Regina slices through the offending garment in one motion.)  
**Emma:** “Fuck, that was so hot.”  
**Regina: **_(Practically purring, echoing Emma:)_ “Mm, I know.”  
_(Moving to straddle Emma’s hips, they both moan again as Regina lowers herself onto Emma’s lap. But, as soon as Emma’s hands reach up to squeeze the mayor’s luscious ass, Regina suddenly stiffens.)_  
**Emma:** “What is it?”  
**Regina: **_(Looking over her shoulder:) _“Did you lock the door?”  
**Emma: **_(Wincing:)_ “Um, no?”  
_(Before Emma can stop her, Regina, clad only in her bra, jumps from the desk and runs for the door, sliding to a stop before turning the key.)_  
**Emma:** _(Sitting up on the desk, chuckling:)_ “You are the only person I know who’d-”  
**Regina: **_(With a finger to her lips:)_ “Shh!”  
_(Emma glares at her but remains quiet. Almost as if on cue, the sound of the janitor’s cart is heard approaching. At the sound of Leroy reaching for his keys, Regina keeps her hand firmly on the lock. After several moments of trying to enter, Leroy gives up and moves away from the door.)_  
**Regina:** _(Sighs in relief:) _“That was too close.”  
**Emma: **_(Suddenly behind her:) _“You can say that again. _(Slices Regina’s bra from her body with the letter opener:) _There. Much better.”  
_(Turning to see that they are now both completely naked, Regina reaches for Emma once more. Lifting the brunette into her arms, and feeling Regina’s legs wrap around her, Emma immediately realises something.)_  
**Emma: **“We’re not gonna make it to the desk.”  
**Regina: **_(Grabbing Emma by the hair, pulling her in for a breath-stealing kiss:) _“Take me. Anywhere. Now.”  
_(Not needing to be told twice, Emma quickly looks around and finds her target: the couch. Moving hurriedly on unsteady, shaking legs, Emma somehow manages to maneuver them over and onto the couch, but not before bumping into the drinks table, which in turn knocks over the one remaining light in the room, plunging the office into darkness…)_

##  _The End._


End file.
